neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Koi wo Game ni Shinaide
Lyrics |-|Romaji= Koko de YAKIMOCHI na watashi totsuzen, seki wo tachi Kaeru wa to ieba oikakete ku.re.ru? Anata ni au tabi ni arayuru sentakushi ga Arawarete, kiete... watashi... hangucchau! Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide kouryaku hou wa nai no yo RANDAMU sugiru kimagure PARAMEETA Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide anata to nakayoku shitai no ni My love hamatte shimatta SEEBU ROODO RISETTO! Guuzen mitsukete shimatta ayashige na AITEMU Anata wa asette awatete kakushita Doushite okoru no? Futari de taisen PUREI FURAGU ga tattara... watashi... katama cchau Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide SHINPURU ni kangaete ne Dakedo fukuzatsu ka shiteku PUROGURAMU Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide GURAFIKKU mo daiji dakedo My love HAATO wo mite SEEBU ROODO RISETTO! Ten kara kikoeru koe... Hayaku KONTINYUU shitai na Yakusoku mo (fukusen mo) fukusen mo (yakusoku mo) kaishuu Hirui naki koi no ENKAUNTO ENKAUNTO... Shinjite, shinjite, REBERU age! Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide kouryaku hou wa nai no yo RANDAMU sugiru kimagure PARAMEETA Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide anata to nakayoku shitai no ni My love hamatte shimatta SEEBU ROODO RISETTO! Ue ue shita shita Koi wo GEEMU ni shinaide? Hidari hidari migi migi SEEBU ROODO RISETTO! |-|Kanji= ここで　ヤキモチなわたし　突然、席を立ち 帰るわと言えば　追いかけてく・れ・る? あなたに会うたびに　あらゆる選択肢が 現れて、消えて…わたし…ハングっちゃう! 恋をゲームにしないで　攻略法はないのよ ランダムすぎる気まぐれパラメータ 恋をゲームにしないで　あなたと仲良くしたいのに my love ハマってしまった セーブ・ロード・リセット! 偶然見つけてしまった　アヤシゲなアイテム あなたは焦ってあわてて隠した どうして怒るの? 二人で対戦プレイ フラグが立ったら…わたし…カタマっちゃう 恋をゲームにしないで　シンプルに考えてね だけどフクザツ化してく　プログラム 恋をゲームにしないで　グラフィックも大事だけど my love ハートを見て セーブ・ロード・リセット! 天から聞こえる声… はやくコンティニューしたいな 約束も(伏線も) 伏線も(約束も) 回収 比類なき恋のエンカウント　エンカウント… 信じて、信じて、レベルage! 恋をゲームにしないで　攻略法はないのよ ランダムすぎる気まぐれパラメータ 恋をゲームにしないで　あなたと仲良くしたいのに my love ハマってしまった セーブ・ロード・リセット! 上上　下下 恋をゲームにしないで… 左左　右右 セーブ・ロード・リセット! |-|English= Right here, if this jealous me were to suddenly stand up And announce that I'm going home, would you run after me? Every time I meet you, all the possible choices Keep appearing and disappearing... My... my brain is hanging! Don't treat love like a game, there's no strategy to it These whimsical parameters are too random Don't treat love like a game, even though I wanted to be on good terms with you I'm addicted to my love for you Save; Load; Reset! I discovered this dubious item by chance Which you hid from me hurriedly in a panic Why are you angry? It's a competition between the two of us If the flag has been raised... I... I'll fall to pieces Don't treat love like a game, think of it simply Though it's a program that gets more and more complicated Don't treat love like a game, though graphics are important too Look at my heart full of love for you Save; Load; Reset! I hear a voice from the heavens... I want to hurry up and continue And recover our promises (our preparation), our preparation (our promises) This unparalleled love's encounter, encounter... Believe in it, believe in it, level up! Don't treat love like a game, there's no strategy to it These whimsical parameters are too random Don't treat love like a game, even though I wanted to be on good terms with you I'm addicted to my love for you Save; Load; Reset! Up up, down down Don't treat love like a game... Left left, right right Save; Load; Reset! Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia singles Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia music Category:Ending songs